ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Dean Monroe
='James Dean Monroe'= James Dean Monroe (Formerly Dean Heartly) is a wrestler for Global Extreme Wrestling. He is 19 years of age and has been wrestling as a whole for 2 years. He first came to the company in mid to late 2007 with Luke Ingamells as the 'new' Hidden Fears taking the name from the legendary GEW Stable of 2004-05. The duo were initially successful capturing the GEW Tag Team Championship two times, however, Luke Ingamells was the only one of the team to capture a singles title (GEW International Championship). For a short time since the split up of Hidden Fears Dean Heartly became James Monroe 'The Master of the Airwaves' to further his singles career, albeit unsuccessfully. In late 2007 Dean left for no apparent reason to "Pursue other goals" and fans hadn't seen anything from him until his return, even so, his look and personality changed. The 2008 Return In the beginning of 2008, Shawn Michaels went about looking for an accomplice in his feud with Kameron Chase, he originally wanted someone to get to Kameron through his younger brother Cole McGrath. He found James Dean Monroe touring the country as a worker falling to do anything meaningful and made his proposition. The plan backfired almost as soon as JDM pulled up to the McGrath house on his bike and first laid eyes on Cole. It was then that we first discovered Cole McGrath to be gay and for JDM to announce his almost omni-sexuality. James Monroe and Cole McGrath At first, the relationship between the two was seemingly all about sex with the two of them avoiding each other during show time when people were around yet nearly always being able to find a way to get together. It is possible that both men would still have kept this a secret if it was not for Becky Orton/McGrath to discover both of them in the McGrath home together. It was from then on that both men knew they needed to 'Come Out' so Cole first told his Father, only to be ridiculed. When Kameron Chase first found out he tried to put James off from the romance, but, James persisted. The first crack in the seemingly perfect JDM/Cole partnership started to appear when, after not seeing Cole for a number of weeks, had sex with Kameron Chase in his office. Both Kameron and James were caught by the newly appointed General Manager, Shawn Michaels. The Break-Up To this day, Cole McGrath knows nothing of this affair, however, in an ironic twist, Cole had an affair of his own, with a woman no less and to much more of a shock, a member of the Michaels clan... Brooke Michaels. Cole realised that he may not be gay after all and has appeared numerous times with his girlfriend Brooke, on GEW TV... However, the happiness was not to last. After a near month long absence, We saw a small video from a now demented and clearly broken James Dean Monroe rocking backwards and forwards singing, despite an overall disregard by the rest of the roster, including Cole, James Monroe snapped attacking Cole backstage and putting him in hospital unable to compete ever since. The Insanity As of present (26th August 2008) we have not seen any further developments with Monroe's new Psyche, one thing is sure however. This is certainly far from being over between the two of them. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Global Extreme Wrestling roster Category:Global Extreme Wrestling wrestlers Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2008